La fuite - Traduction
by Nalou
Summary: Erik Lehnsherr a deux vies. La journée, c'est un employé vivant à New-York. La nuit, les choses sont un peu plus compliquées : c'est un tueur à gage qui a grandement besoin d'argent. Un jour, il est contacté pour tuer Charles Xavier, un professeur et écrivain qui est sur le point de publier un livre sur les Mutants, qui pourrait se révéler dangereux pour leur communauté.


Bonjour,

Il y a bien longtemps que je n'étais pas passée par ces contrées ! Mais me revoici avec une nouvelle traduction de la formidable SomeCoolName ! Vous pourrez retrouver l'histoire originale sur son compte AO3, si vous parlez anglais et que vous préférez l'originale à la copie !

Bêtaed par SomeCoolName, c'est ça qui est cool quand on traduit un texte en anglais d'une auteur française ! :)

TRIGGER WARNING : Mention de pensées suicidaires, mention de cancer.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

Nalou

* * *

Erik se retourne juste à temps pour voir Christopher Lloyd crier « Deux virgule vingt-et-un gigawatts ! » et sourit avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la carotte qu'il est en train de trancher. Beaucoup de gens se plaignent de devoir vivre dans de petits espaces, mais Erik s'en moque. De là où il se tient, il peut voir le (seul) plan de travail de la cuisine, la télé, et le coin de son lit dans l'autre pièce. C'est un appartement minuscule, sans compter sur la taille d'Erik, mais ça va. En fait, Erik ne se plaint jamais.

Il verse de l'huile d'olive, du sel et du gingembre dans sa salade faite maison et s'assoit sur son lit pour regarder _Retour vers le futur_. Il a entendu des collègues en parler à la pause déjeuner. Il n'a pas participé à la conversation, bien sûr, mais ça lui a donné envie de revoir le film. Il le connaît par cœur et c'est encore plus plaisant en doublant les dialogues.

Il mange même s'il n'a pas vraiment faim – parce qu'il n'a jamais faim lorsqu'il rentre de l'hôpital – et vérifie son téléphone par réflexe, même s'il ne reçoit jamais de message ou d'appel durant la journée. Quand le film se termine, il se lève pour laver son assiette dans le petit évier puis se glisse sous ses couvertures. Il est sur le point d'éteindre la lumière quand son téléphone vibre. Non, pas son téléphone sur la table de nuit. _L'autre téléphone_.

Il le sent malgré la distance, parce qu'il s'est suffisamment entraîné pour reconnaitre quand l'autre téléphone vibre, même quand il est enfermé dans le coffre derrière les vêtements d'Erik dans le placard. Il ne veut pas constamment voir l'autre téléphone, mais il doit savoir quand quelqu'un le contacte. Et on vient de le faire. Il tend la main et se concentre pour ouvrir le coffre à l'aide de ses pouvoirs, avant de faire venir le téléphone à lui. Un mail. Erik inspire et l'ouvre.

 _leomccarey_

 _01 :24PM_

 _Disponible ?_

Ça commence pratiquement toujours comme ça. Un simple mail, inoffensif, vraiment, juste pour vérifier s'il est libre (ou toujours en vie, en fait). Les gens n'écrivent jamais beaucoup au début, un peu comme des enfants testant l'eau du bout du pied avant de se jeter dedans. Et Erik se sent un peu comme un lac quand ça arrive ; il est immobile, calme, inoffensif. Jusqu'à ce qu'une tempête se déclenche et que les gens se retrouvent avalés par les épaisses vagues qu'il crée. Il met un peu plus de vingt minutes avant de répondre.

 _obersee_

 _01 :46PM_

 _J'ai besoin d'un dossier._

Il ferme les yeux et se concentre sur la sensation de sa main sur son torse, montant, descendant. Encore. Encore. Il n'y a pas de réponse. Erik s'endort.

XXX

Il y a une chose qu'Erik déteste plus que la machine à café au boulot ; c'est le boulot lui-même. C'est une bonne entreprise, spécialisée dans les éoliennes et les énergies renouvelables, un sujet qu'Erik affectionne particulièrement, mais il est persuadé que ce serait bien mieux s'il était quelque chose de plus qu'un simple assistant. Son patron est au courant pour sa mutation, l'homme est un mutant lui-même (Erik n'aurait jamais accepté de travailler sous la supervision d'un humain), mais aux Etats-Unis, on ne peut aller nulle part sans diplôme. Dommage qu'Erik ait abandonné l'université trois mois avant l'obtention du sien, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu le choix, après tout. Alors, pendant ce temps, il réserve les billets d'avion pour les ingénieurs qui ont besoin de traverser le pays pour inspecter les champs dans lesquels ils vont construire leurs éoliennes. De plus, quand elle n'a pas trop de travail, il discute avec Emma Frost, une des ingénieures. Emma est agréable.

Quand il est de retour chez lui et qu'il sort de la douche, l'autre téléphone, qu'il a gardé dans la poche toute la journée, sonne sur la vasque. Erik est en train de se sécher à l'aide d'une serviette alors il utilise ses pouvoirs pour lever le téléphone au niveau de ses yeux pour regarder le mail qu'il a reçu.

 _leomccarey_

 _10 :40PM_

 _Charles Xavier – 28 ans – Professeur et écrivain._

 _Adresse : Tribeca, New York._

Erik cesse de se sécher et fixe le téléphone. C'est tout ? Il grommelle et secoue la tête, ce Leo McCarey (ce n'est pas son vrai nom, bien sûr, mais Erik n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus) doit penser qu'Erik va accepter un boulot sans la moindre information concernant la cible, mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il travaille. Peut-être que ce Xavier est connu pour ses méfaits, alors Erik finit nu dans son lit, à chercher le nom de Charles Xavier sur Google pour lui permettre de trouver de quoi se convaincre. Il y découvre quelques photos de l'homme (petit avec des yeux bleus comme s'il sortait tout droit de Bambi), il y a également des articles sur son travail à Columbia (il y enseigne la génétique) et c'est absolument tout. Il y a aussi des articles sur les évènements mondains auxquels se rend Charles mais ce n'est pas intéressant. Tout ce qu'il trouve, il le connaît déjà : sa nouvelle cible potentielle est un professeur, écrivain, et mouille dans la haute société de New York. Rien ne lui dit ce qu'il veut réellement savoir. Erik préfère dormir avant de renvoyer dans la matinée :

 _obersee_

 _07 :03AM_

 _Je ne le ferai pas._

 _leomccarey_

 _07 :05AM_

 _Pourquoi ?_

Bon dieu, est-ce que ce mec est collé à son téléphone ? Erik soupire et ne répond pas. Il éteint le portable et le range dans le coffre. Fin de l'histoire.

XXX

Ils n'organisent pas souvent de soirées au bureau, mais quand ils le font, il y a tellement d'alcool que l'administration paie le taxi et le paracétamol pour la gueule de bois. Erik est assis dans l'un des canapés, sirotant son Gin Tonic, regardant les seules personnes au monde qui osent danser devant d'autres êtres humains : les femmes. Emma est parmi elles, et même si c'est grâce à elle que la société peut dépenser autant ce soir (grâce au travail qu'elle a fourni dans le Dakota le mois dernier), elle agit comme si tout était parfaitement normal et qu'elle n'était pas la reine de la soirée. Au moins, elle se rend compte qu'Erik la fixe car elle arrête de danser et vient s'asseoir près de lui. Leurs genoux se frôlent.

« J'étais sérieuse, tu sais, » chuchote-t-elle dans son oreille.

« Je sais. Mais je n'ai toujours pas de diplôme. »

« C'est ce qui complique l'affaire, mais c'est pour ça que tu as besoin de moi pour convaincre Azazel que ce n'est qu'un détail et que tu peux absolument candidater pour un poste d'ingénieur. »

Erik fronce les sourcils et sourit en même temps. Il la regarde, leurs lèvres sont peut-être un peu trop proches.

« Oh, c'est vrai, tu es télépathe, c'est ça ? »

Elle rit et secoue la tête.

« Oui, mais je n'utiliserai pas mes pouvoirs sur Azazel. Il le remarquerait immédiatement et je ne veux pas être virée. Je suggère juste un déjeuner rien que tous les trois, pour que tu puisses lui parler de tes études à Berlin, du fait que tu étais à deux doigts d'avoir ton diplôme mais que tu as dû quitter l'Allemagne pour raisons personnelles – que j'aimerais toujours connaître, d'ailleurs, même si tu es toujours aussi mystérieux à ce propos. Combiné à ta mutation, je suis sûre que tu es autant capable de construire des éoliennes que nous. »

Peut-être même un peu plus capable que vous tous combinés, pense Erik. Par chance, elle ne l'entend pas.

« En plus, le salaire est bon. »

Le salaire. Erik acquiesce.

« Très bien. Organise ça, » dit-il et quand elle sourit, c'est comme si elle lui dit embrasse-moi. Erik pourrait. Erik oserait. Mais Erik ne le fait pas. Il tape gentiment son genou avant de se lever.

Quand il arrive chez lui, il est bourré et seul, et ce mélange devient dur à supporter. Toujours aucune notification sur son portable. Il ouvre le coffre et allume l'autre téléphone sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

 _leomccarey_

 _11 :39PM_

 _Charles Xavier est un mutant. Il écrit un livre qui est sur le point d'être publié. Ce livre dresse une liste de toutes les mutations qu'il a étudiées et/ou rencontrées au cours de sa vie. C'est un livre qu'il écrit pour les Humains. Il dit que c'est un moyen de leur montrer que les Mutants veulent montrer patte blanche, de leur révéler tout ce que nous sommes pour que les Humains ne nous craignent plus. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

Soudainement, Erik n'est plus si bourré que ça.

 _obersee_

 _00 :42AM_

 _Je pense que une sacré connerie. Et que c'est dangereux._

 _leomccarey_

 _00 :44AM_

 _Acceptez-vous de vous en occuper ? Je peux vous payer. Une grosse somme._

Erik lit le dernier mail, encore et encore. Dernière chance. Il doit prendre sa décision.

 _obersee_

 _00 :50AM_

 _C'est comme si c'était fait._

Tous les jours de la semaine qui suit, Erik marche devant l'immeuble de Xavier. Il observe les gens qui y entrent et qui en sortent. Il prend mentalement des notes sur les heures, qui, quand, comment. Il ne voit jamais Xavier lui-même mais il sait que l'homme travaille cette semaine, ce qui signifie qu'il est là.

Un jour, Emma lui dit qu'elle a organisé le fameux déjeuner avec leur chef, Azazel. Elle est excitée et Erik commence à l'être aussi. Alors, un mardi, ils vont tous les trois dans un restaurant italien et Emma commence à parler des études d'Erik mais Azazel la coupe en riant et lui dit que c'est gentil mais que s'il veut engager un vrai ingénieur, il a juste à piocher dans la centaine de CV qu'il reçoit chaque jour. Emma essaie d'argumenter. Azazel rit encore plus. Erik ne le tue pas, alors au final, le repas se passe plutôt bien.

XXX

Erik n'est pas allé à l'hôpital ce soir. Il y est allé hier, mais il ne va jamais la voir le jour où il y a un job à faire.

Il se tient devant l'immeuble de Xavier depuis deux heures maintenant, vérifiant, patientant. Il y rentrera aux alentours de minuit, pour croiser moins de voisins. Il porte un bleu de travail et il a volé un camion d'une compagnie de gaz pour consolider sa couverture. Leo McCarey a insisté pour que cela ressemble à un accident. Bien sûr, Erik sait ce qu'il a à faire. Il vérifie son sac une dernière fois lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvre : Charles Xavier sort. Erik a vu tellement de photos de lui qu'il lui est impossible de se tromper. Des boucles brunes tombent tout autour de son visage juvénile et ses yeux sont aussi grands que ceux de Bambi. Il est presque minuit lorsque l'homme sort,probablement pour aller faire la fête avec ses copains de la haute société ou une connerie du genre. Dès qu'il disparaît dans une bouche de métro, Erik sort du camion. Il entre dans le bâtiment grâce au code qu'il a vu tapé par les autres habitants, et prend l'ascenseur jusqu'au septième étage. Il garde son sac près de lui et utilise ses pouvoirs pour débloquer la porte d'entrée de Xavier. Bien, il savait que l'homme était riche, mais il était loin de se douter qu'il était si riche.

Le salon est tellement grand qu'il croit un instant que c'est l'appartement entier. Il y a un grand piano en bois à sa gauche et une table avec (Erik doit compter) quatorze chaises. Il marche sur un gigantesque tapis persan bleu et rouge jusqu'à atteindre une autre partie de l'appartement, séparée par des poteaux métalliques. C'est un second salon, plus confortable, meublé de canapés blancs et d'une cheminée moderne noire. Et bien évidemment, il y a une terrasse. Erik grimpe les trois marches et ouvre la baie vitrée, acquiesçant malgré lui lorsqu'il y découvre l'installation extérieure : chaises, hamac et tellement de fleurs qu'on se croirait dans un véritable jardin.

Pendant quelques instants, Erik se demande comment serait sa vie s'il était riche. Mais ça ne sert à rien d'y penser, alors il referme la fenêtre et va en direction de la cuisine pour se mettre au travail.

Il s'installe près du four à gaz et ouvre le placard d'à côté avant de le vider pour s'y introduire. Il tire légèrement sur le four pour vérifier les raccordements. Ça va être compliqué de trouver une solution qui semblera accidentelle mais il n'a besoin que d'une demi-heure. Il ne créera pas de fuite de gaz, d'abord parce qu'il n'est pas sûr de l'heure à laquelle Charles va rentrer, et il ne veut pas non plus que la moitié de l'immeuble explose. Il n'y aura pas d'autre victime que Xavier ce soir, il s'en assurera. Alors Erik doit saboter le conduit d'extraction pour que seul du monoxyde de carbone ne s'échappe. Contrairement au gaz, Charles ne le sentira même pas, il ira se coucher pour ne jamais se réveiller. Erik est peut-être un assassin, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il veut que ses cibles souffrent.

Il s'extrait du placard et retire le haut de son bleu de travail, restant en débardeur blanc. Il cherche quelque chose dans son sac, à genoux sur le sol, quand un accent anglais très chic lui demande le plus simplement du monde :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Il se retourne et Charles Xavier est là. Il n'a pas entendu la porte, et il est dans un fauteuil roulant. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

« Un voisin a appelé pour dire que ça sentait le gaz dans l'immeuble. »

« Alors vous êtes rentré par effraction et avez décidé de vider mon placard à céréales pour vérifier si la fuite venait de chez moi ? » demande poliment Xavier, comme si c'était lui le fautif dans l'histoire.

« Votre porte était ouverte. Vous pouvez vérifier, je ne l'ai pas forcée. »

Charles tourne la tête et se recule un peu pour vérifier ses dires (impressionnant comme il n'est pas le moins du monde inquiété de tourner le dos à un inconnu) et revient en acquiesçant.

« D'accord, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi vous martyrisez mes Reese's puffs. »

Erik doit cligner des yeux et regarder la boîte de céréales près de lui pour comprendre de quoi l'homme parle. Il ne réalise même pas qu'il a un rictus.

« J'avais besoin de vérifier votre four. C'est une jolie cuisine que vous avez là, mais comme toutes les cuisines modernes, les accès de service ne sont vraiment pas pratiques. »

« Ne m'en parlez pas, je suis en fauteuil roulant, » chuchote théâtralement Xavier en le regardant, avant qu'il ne roule jusqu'au frigo. « Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? Un Coca light ? Du thé glacé, peut-être ? J'ai aussi du vin. Et de la cocaïne. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » demande Erik, sidéré, toujours agenouillé au sol, une clé anglaise à la main.

« Je déconne. Je n'ai plus de Coca light, » dit Charles avant de lui sourire par-dessus son épaule. « Je rêve d'un bon rosé. »

Il referme la porte du frigo et roule jusqu'à un autre placard, qui se trouve être une cave à vin, très remplie, qui plus est – et l'espace d'un instant, Erik se demande si Xavier vit vraiment seul ici. Il l'observe sortir deux verres d'un tiroir bas avant de les poser sur l'îlot central – un peu trop haut pour lui, et Erik réalise que McCarey n'a jamais mentionné que Xavier était en fauteuil roulant. _Et pourquoi l'a-t-il vu quitter l'immeuble en marchant ?_

« Alors, vous avez trouvé la fuite ? » questionne Xavier en lui donnant l'un des verres, qu'Erik hésite à accepter.

« … Pas encore. »

« Est-ce que ça va prendre encore longtemps ? Je suis assez fatigué, j'étais sur le point d'aller me coucher. Enfin, pas immédiatement, évidemment, puisque je suis encore habillé, mais bientôt. Ce n'est pas trop dur de travailler de nuit ? »

« Vous posez toujours autant de question ? » ne peut s'empêcher de grogner Erik, complètement stupéfait par le bordel qui est en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux, et plus encore par le fait que cette personne ne semble absolument pas consciente du danger.

Xavier baisse légèrement la tête et regarde le fond de son verre, avant de le coincer entre ses jambes et de s'éloigner, murmurant un « désolé » qui trouve un chemin direct jusqu'à l'estomac d'Erik. Il secoue la tête une fois que l'homme – sa cible – est hors champs et entre de nouveau dans le placard pour travailler sur le tuyau du four. Une fois terminé, il fera signer un faux papier à Charles avant de partir. Demain, aux environs de midi, il recevra la seconde partie de l'argent sur son compte en banque secret. Voilà. Tout se déroule comme prévu. Alors pourquoi frissonne-t-il autant ?

Il se retire et se lève. S'il continue de travailler comme ça, il va vraiment finir par créer une fuite qui les tuera tous les deux. Il doit se concentrer, respirer, se détendre. Il doit se souvenir pourquoi il fait tout ça.

« Puis-je vous demander si vous avez fini, ou est-ce une autre question que je ne dois pas poser ? » demande Xavier d'une petite voix et Erik tourne la tête pour l'apercevoir dans le salon, toujours dans son fauteuil roulant au milieu des canapés de cuir blanc.

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ce que je pensais. »

Xavier acquiesce avant de se servir un nouveau verre. Erik réalise qu'il n'a même pas touché au sien. Il l'attrape et le vide d'une traite. Au moins, l'alcool est bon.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous en fauteuil ? » demande-t-il, faisant signe en direction de l'autre homme, dont les sourcils s'envolent haut sur son front. « Pourquoi faites-vous cette tête ? Vous n'êtes pas au courant que vous êtes tétraplégique ? » grimace Erik, narquois.

Contre toute attente, Xavier sourit également, comme pour dire touché, et répond très calmement, « J'ai eu un accident de voiture. Et je ne suis pas tétraplégique, mais paraplégique, ce qui signifie que je ne peux pas bouger mes jambes mais que je peux faire ça. » il lève son majeur en direction d'Erik, ce qui le fait rire pendant trois secondes avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

Il pose son verre sur le comptoir et se retourne. Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire, putain ? Il ne parle jamais à ses cibles, il ne les rencontre même jamais, et maintenant il rit aux blagues de l'une d'entre elles ? C'est mauvais, très mauvais, il lui faut toujours plusieurs mois pour accepter ce qu'il a fait à quelqu'un (c'est pour ça qu'il n'accepte pas plus de deux jobs par an) et ça ne va pas l'aider du tout.

« Personne ne me pose jamais la question. »

Erik cligne des yeux. De quoi Xavier parle-t-il ? Il se tourne pour le regarder à nouveau. Xavier a un sourire triste lorsqu'il clarifie : « Personne ne me demande jamais pourquoi je suis en fauteuil. »

« Je suis mal élevé, » Erik explique en haussant les épaules.

« Horriblement, vous n'avez même pas toqué avant d'entrer dans mon appartement. »

« Je l'ai fait, mais vous n'avez pas répondu et ça ne pouvait pas attendre. Question de sécurité. »

« J'étais dans la salle de bain, je vous aurais entendu si vous aviez réellement toqué. »

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de vous avoir vu marcher hors de l'immeuble il y a vingt minutes ? » demande finalement Erik, parce que Xavier peut être aussi poli et Bambi-esque qu'il le veut, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

Une ligne se forme sur le front de Charles alors qu'il acquiesce légèrement. « Ah, je vois. » Il libère ses freins et se rapproche d'Erik pour expliquer, « Ma sœur est une mutante, elle aussi. Une métamorphe. Elle est venue dîner et comme il était tard, elle a pris mon apparence pour rentrer chez elle à pieds. C'est toujours mieux pour une jeune fille comme elle de ressembler à un mec à la ramasse comme moi, dans la rue en pleine nuit. »

« Comment ça, _elle aussi_ une mutante ? »

« Comme moi et comme vous, » poursuit Charles tout aussi rapidement, avant de tendre la main et de sourire en direction d'Erik. « Enchanté de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Charles Xavier et je suis télépathe. »

Un _télépathe_ ? McCarey ne le lui a jamais dit, mais c'est dangereux. Erik n'est pas sûr de ce qui est en train de se passer mais ce n'est pas bon du tout, et pourquoi a-t-il accepté ce job, alors qu'il savait que Charles Xavier ne pourrait pas faire de mal à une mouche ? Il doit certainement déjà savoir pourquoi Erik est ici et Erik ne veut pas… non, c'est plus que ça. Erik ne _peut_ pas aller en prison.

« … Et vous êtes ? »

« Ici pour la fuite de gaz », répond Erik rapidement, par réflexe.

Charles laisse échapper un rire léger, avant de bouger ses doigts pour montrer à Erik qu'il attend toujours qu'il lui serre la main. « Ça, je le sais. Mais je demandais quel était votre nom ? »

Ils échangent un regard avant qu'Erik ne lui serre finalement la main.

« Erik Lehnsherr, » et s'il donne son vrai nom, c'est simplement pour se donner une raison de plus de s'occuper de lui ce soir.

« Vous avez l'air un peu pâle, Erik. »

« Ah oui ? » il ment, car il le sait, il se sent horriblement mal de devoir faire ce qu'il a à faire à quelqu'un qu'il trouve si normal.

« Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? Enfin, si vous pouvez faire une pause ? »

« … J'aimerais bien, merci. Je pense que j'ai bel et bien réparé la fuite. Je vérifierai dans trente minutes. » Les mots sont sortis et il ne sait pas pourquoi.

Charles acquiesce. Lui aussi.

Charles revient dans la cuisine pour en sortir du fromage, du raisin et du pain pour confectionner un plateau repas et Erik le fixe, hypnotisé, même si ce n'est pas particulièrement plaisant à regarder, car ça ne semble pas facile pour Charles de se déplacer et d'utiliser tous ces meubles trop hauts.

« Si vous vous demandez si c'est difficile pour moi, ça l'est. Terriblement. » Charles lui sourit en continuant sa tâche.

« Quand avez-vous eu votre accident ? »

« Il y a un an. Treize mois, exactement. »

« Et vous ne vous êtes toujours pas habitué au fauteuil, c'est ça ? »

« Je ne pense pas m'y habituer un jour, » répond sèchement Charles. « Ça ne vous dérange pas si on mange dans le salon ? L'îlot central ressemble au Kilimandjaro d'où je suis. »

Erik sourit malgré lui et acquiesce. Il se prépare à prendre le plateau mais Charles est plus rapide et le pose méticuleusement sur ses genoux avant de rouler en direction du salon. Erik le suit et s'assoit dans l'un des canapés, extrêmement confortable.

« Vous devriez rencontrer ma sœur, Raven. Elle est magnifique, » dit Charles en commençant à étaler du fromage sur une tranche de pain. « Elle est enceinte. Je serai tonton dans moins de deux mois. » Il sourit mais semble tout de même malheureux et Erik réalise qu'il semble l'être constamment.

« Pourquoi vous ne vous faites pas faire une nouvelle cuisine adaptée au fauteuil ? Vous semblez ne pas être en manque d'argent. »

« Oui, c'est sûr, » dit-il avant de se resservir un verre de vin. « Mais je l'aime bien comme elle est. J'aime que ce soit un bel appartement, moderne et un peu _m'as-tu-vu_. Plutôt qu'un appartement adapté pour un handicapé, je veux dire. »

Erik commence à manger, les yeux rivés sur Charles.

« J'ai pleuré pendant quatre heures quand un installateur est venu mettre une barre en place près des toilettes. Après ça, pendant un mois entier, j'ai fondu en larmes à chaque fois que j'entrais dans la salle de bain. Une fois, j'avais organisé un dîner ici, pour Raven et ses amis, et j'ai commencé à pleurer en roulant vers la salle de bain. Ils s'en sont rendus compte et ont commencé à me demander ce qui n'allait pas, et Raven a crié ' _Ne vous en faites pas, il a juste besoin de pisser !'_ … ce qui est assez drôle quand on y réfléchit maintenant. »

Charles relève les yeux, mord dans sa tranche de pain et avale sa bouchée. Erik le regarde toujours, déconcerté, avant d'éclater de rire.

« C' _est_ drôle ! J'aurais adoré voir les têtes qu'ils tiraient ! »

« Eh bien, ils étaient plutôt choqués. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas sûr que l'on rencontre souvent des gens qui pleurent quand ils doivent uriner, » Charles réfléchit tout haut, un air faussement sérieux plaqué sur son visage qui fait rire Erik encore plus.

Il se penche en avant pour leur verser deux autres verres de vin, vidant la bouteille. Charles lui dit d'aller en prendre une nouvelle, ce qu'il fait automatiquement avant de s'installer à nouveau sur le canapé.

« Comment est-ce que votre sœur vit le fait que vous soyez en fauteuil ? » demande Erik sans gêne, probablement aidé par l'alcool qu'il a déjà consommé.

« Elle me le reproche. »

Erik arrête de boire, et Charles continue, « Elle a raison, c'est de ma faute. J'ai grillé un stop et percuté une autre voiture. » Il hausse les épaules, le regard dans le vide. « J'étais bourré. »

Ils restent silencieux pendant ce qui semble être une éternité avant qu'Erik ne bredouille un « Je suis désolé. » sans vraiment savoir de quoi il parle.

« Ne vous en donnez pas cette peine. C'est une tradition familiale. Ma mère était accro à son Bloody Mary, son père à son Brandy, et je suis convaincu que c'est mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père qui a conçu la distillation. »

« Alors je suppose que je vais finir avec un cancer, » sourit amèrement Erik avant de réaliser ce qu'il vient de dire et de secouer la tête. « Pardon. Je ne voulais pas en parler. »

Charles entrouvre ses lèvres – roses et mouillées à cause du vin – mais ne dit rien de plus. C'est sûrement mieux. Il a un sens de l'humour très noir mais Erik n'est pas sûr qu'il puisse en gérer sur le cancer. Il se lève et marche jusqu'à la baie vitrée pour regarder la terrasse, éclairée par de discrètes lampes parsemées dans les pots de fleurs.

« C'est très joli. J'adorerais avoir un balcon. »

« Je vous donnerais bien le mien si c'était possible. » Erik le regarde par-dessus son épaule, sourcillant. Charles sourit, étire sa tête légèrement en arrière avant d'ajouter, « Bien sûr, vous n'avez pas remarqué. Personne ne le remarque, à moins d'être en chaise roulante. » Il tend une main en direction des trois marches qui mènent à la porte. « Pas adapté non plus. Je ne profite du luxe d'une terrasse privée que lorsque Hank, mon beau-frère, me rend visite et me porte. Et ne parlons pas des escaliers que vous avez dû voir à l'entrée. Ma chambre était à l'étage, à la base ;j'ai dû la déménager. Maintenant, mon lit se trouve dans ce qui était mon petit bureau. »

« Et je suppose que votre beau-frère ne vous rend pas visite souvent, » grimace Erik.

« Seulement quand Raven vient aussi. Elle n'est pas… Elle n'aime pas que nous soyons seuls tous les deux, même s'il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire dans ma – pardon, je suis navré, Erik. Pourquoi est-ce que je vous raconte toute ma vie ? C'est terriblement malpoli, » s'excuse-t-il avant de lâcher un rire aigre.

Il secoue la tête et cache son embarras derrière son verre. Erik revient doucement s'asseoir près de lui. Il n'est pas sûr de comprendre totalement ce que Charles implique et il se demande s'il n'y aurait pas un sombre secret qu'il pourrait déterrer pour révéler qui est McCarey – parce qu'il est clair que c'est l'un des proches de Charles, car l'homme (ou la femme) sait pour le livre qu'il est en train d'écrire.

« Qu'est-ce qui pose problème, si vous êtes seul avec votre beau-frère ? » demande-t-il d'une voix douce.

Charles le regarde d'en dessous de ses cils beaucoup trop longs et fait une moue discrète avant de répondre avec un sourire faux plaqué sur le visage, feignant l'aisance.

« Il se pourrait que je l'aie dragué, une fois. »

C'est glauque – tordu, aussi – mais serait-ce suffisant pour que Raven veuille tuer son frère ?

« Raven et moi… Mes parents l'ont adoptée quand elle avait cinq ans et j'ai été envoyé en pensionnat quand j'en ai eu douze, alors nous n'avons pas passé beaucoup d'années ensemble. Quand nos parents sont morts, elle avait seize ans. Elle ne supportait pas le pensionnat – et je ne peux pas le lui reprocher, moi aussi j'ai détesté ça. Je l'ai accueillie dans mon appartement en Angleterre, où j'étudiais à ce moment-là. Je suppose que de vivre avec moi et de me voir à la fois comme un ami et comme la figure d'autorité qu'elle n'a jamais eu… l'a perturbé. Je lui ai alors acheté un appartement à New York et ne lui ai pas parlé pendant un an, avant que je vienne ici moi aussi. Elle allait mieux. Elle avait trouvé un boulot dans une boîte de pub, et à une soirée qu'elle avait organisé, j'ai rencontré cet homme, Hank, qui me correspondait _tellement_. » Charles rit sèchement avant de boire. « Elle nous a vu en train de flirter, enfin, c'était moi qui le draguait lourdement, et elle m'a hurlé dessus, me disant que c'était son petit-ami, que je devais arrêter immédiatement, et j'en passe… ce qui est parfaitement normal. Je suis toujours un abruti fini quand je suis bourré. »

« Alors vous devriez arrêter de boire tant que je vous trouve tolérable, » grogne Erik, attrapant la bouteille pour la cacher derrière le canapé, gagnant un regard surpris de la part de Charles.

Celui-ci reste un instant figé avant de secouer la tête et de sourire. « Après tout ce que je vous ai dit, vous pensez toujours que je suis _tolérable_ ? »

« Ça vous surprend ? »

« Eh bien, je suis en train de vous dire que je suis un gamin pourri gâté qui a flirté avec le copain de sa sœur _et_ qui a eu un accident de voiture parce qu'il avait trop bu. »

« Vous voulez que je vous le reproche, moi aussi ? Il semblerait que vous le faites déjà très bien tout seul. »

Charles cligne des yeux et se redresse contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il reste silencieux un moment avant d'admettre, « À part de la pitié et des reproches, je ne suis plus habitué à d'autres réactions. »

Raven semble être vraiment importante pour Charles, mais apparemment, elle ne peut pas lui pardonner ce qui s'est passé entre Hank et son frère… Peut-être qu'elle est McCarey et qu'elle a simplement utilisé le livre de Charles pour réveiller les instincts d'Erik. Mais comment sait-elle qu'il tient la cause Mutante tant à cœur ?

« Comment a réagi Hank ? » demande Erik en buvant le reste de son verre, mais ne se resservant pas.

« Bien. Je pense que mes tentatives de séduction l'ont amusé. Mais bien sûr, il n'a jamais dit à Raven qu'on s'est embrassés dix minutes avant son arrivée. Le pauvre garçon est effrayé à l'idée qu'elle le découvre un jour. »

Les yeux d'Erik s'écarquillent. Ça a bien plus de sens. À moins que Raven en fasse une obsession, elle ne voudrait pas voir son frère mort. Mais, son petit ami – mari, maintenant ? Erik ne le sait pas – le père de leur enfant, il a des raisons de vouloir que Charles n'ouvre plus jamais sa jolie petite bouche. Hank pourrait vraiment être McCarey. Erik secoue la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées et remarque que Charles le fixe, jugeant très probablement sa réaction à propos de la révélation sur sa sexualité, mais Erik s'en fout.

« Télépathe, alors, » change-t-il de sujet en mangeant un grain de raisin.

« Oui, mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne lis jamais les pensées d'une personne sans son consentement. »

« Comment saviez-vous que je suis mutant ? »

« Je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer. C'est juste frappant quand j'en rencontre un. Et vous rencontrer a vraiment été une claque pour moi, » Charles ajoute d'une voix plus joueuse qu'avant.

« Je connais une autre télépathe. Elle travaille avec moi. »

« Elle travaille pour la société gazière ? » demande Charles. Erik rougit car, pendant une seconde, il a oublié sa couverture et a cru qu'il était juste en train de boire un verre avec un homme qu'il vient de rencontrer. Il joue un jeu très dangereux.

« Ouais. »

« C'est votre copine ? » demande-t-il encore, les sourcils dansant au-dessus de ses yeux de Bambi… Qui se sont transformés, sans qu'Erik ne sache comment, en yeux de Barbie.

« Non, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? »

« Vous avez rougi quand j'ai parlé d'elle. »

« Je ne veux pas en parler, » grogne Erik en se redressant sur le canapé et en avalant un autre morceau de raisin.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Erik, je ne juge pas les hétérosexuels. Je trouve que vous êtes très courageux de mener un tel train de vie, et vous devriez être fier de ce que vous êtes, » dit-il, faussement ému.

Erik a du mal à s'assurer que cet homme est réel.

« Vous êtes bizarre. », lâche-t-il à voix haute.

« J'aime bien ce terme. Bien plus cool que 'M. Xavier, d'un point de vue psychologique, vous êtes en dépression', vous ne trouvez pas ? » sourit-il avant de ramener le plateau vide à la cuisine.

Erik se tourne pour l'observer galérer à tout ranger, avant que Charles ne revienne.

« On m'a collé beaucoup d'étiquettes, en fait. _Geek_ , à répétition, quand j'étais enfant ; _tarlouze_ , encore plus souvent, adolescent ; _manipulateur_ , même si je n'ai jamais compris d'où celui-là sortait, surtout en sachant que je pourrais _vraiment_ être manipulateur, si je le voulais ; _dangereux_ , mais celui-ci vient d'une personne assez spéciale alors ça ne compte pas ; _facile_ , mais les hommes qui… »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on vous décrirait comme dangereux ? » l'interrompt Erik en se penchant dans sa direction. C'est le même mot qu'a utilisé la personne qui lui a proposé ce job, alors ça pourrait être la même.

« Un vieil ami. De la famille, à dire vrai. Il s'appelle Sebastian Shaw. Il gère une société dont je n'approuve pas du tout la production. »

« Shaw comme dans _Shaw Industries,_ le spécialiste de l'armement ? »

« Exactement. Vous le connaissez ? » demande Charles avec plus d'animosité cette fois. Erik est une nouvelle fois frappé par son expressivité.

« Je voulais postuler là-bas mais j'ai lu une interview qu'il a donnée il y a quelques années. Certains de ses propos étaient franchement antisémites. »

« Oh, oui, je me souviens de cette interview. Elle était horrible, raison de plus pour être vigilant. C'est également un mutant, comme vous devez le savoir ? Mais lui et moi avons des avis très opposés quant à la coexistence entre Mutants et Humains, simplement parce qu'il ne croit pas à la coexistence. Pour lui, les mutants sont supérieurs aux humains. »

« Je suppose qu'il n'a pas totalement tort, au moins sur ce point. »

Une longue pause prend place dans le salon trop bien décoré avant que Charles ne demande, son accent anglais encore plus flagrant qu'avant.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Les hommes et les mutants ne sont pas égaux, c'est un fait. Grâce à nos mutations, nous sautons plus haut, courrons plus vite, travaillons mieux. Et puis il y a des mutations comme la vôtre, qui vont au-delà de ce que les humains pourraient imaginer. Et comme dans tout groupe, les plus forts et les plus intelligents sont en tête. Le reste suit. »

« … C'est un discours que j'ai déjà entendu dans la bouche de Shaw, mais je suis désolé de vous le dire ainsi, cher ami, je pense que vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne. C'est en pensant que nous pourrions dominer que les humains vont nous craindre et nous rejeter. »

« Ils le font déjà. Vous ne lisez pas les journaux ? Ne regardez pas la télé ? Tous ces gamins battus alors qu'ils rentrent chez eux, juste parce qu'ils ne ressemblent pas à un humain ? Vous n'avez pas entendu parler de l'homme qui a essayé d'abattre des mutants qui dînaient dans un restaurant de San José, juste parce qu'il 'ne voulait pas les voir ici' ? » Erik parle plus fort, maintenant, alors qu'il commence à perdre son sang-froid.

« Je sais tout ça, Erik, mais c'est pour ça que nous devons leur apprendre qui nous sommes, que nos mutations ne sont pas dangereuses, et que nous pouvons vivre ensemble. Je suis navré si je sonne comme une chanson de John Lennon mais je crois vraiment ce que je dis. J'écris un livre qui… »

« Oh, vous écrivez un livre ? Parlez-m'en, » crache-t-il, sachant pertinemment qu'il doit faire peur à sourire ironiquement ainsi, mais les opinions de Charles sont si naïves que ça en est douloureux à entendre.

« Eh bien, dans ce livre, je parle de toutes les mutations que j'ai découvertes et c'est très simplement expliqué – j'ai bien ajouté quelques détails génétiques, mais c'était juste pour mon petit plaisir personnel – pour que les humains qui le liront comprennent qu'au final, les mutants et les humains sont égaux. »

Les yeux d'Erik s'écarquillent à nouveau alors qu'il commence à secouer la tête instinctivement. « Vous êtes dangereux. Si ce livre sort, des mutants vont se faire tuer. »

« Non, je vous interdis de dire de telles choses, très cher ami, » dit modestement Charles en grimaçant.

« Je ne suis définitivement pas ton ami et ferme ta putain de gueule ! » crie-t-il, se levant et courant presque jusqu'à la cuisine pour terminer sa tâche, se morigénant d'avoir considéré ne pas terminer ce job, alors que Charles est certainement bien plus dangereux que les quatre cibles précédentes dont il s'est occupé en deux ans – trois assassins et un homme politique, tous humains. Il ramasse sa clé anglaise et s'agenouille mais quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Il regarde Charles et demande, « Tu attends quelqu'un ? »

Charles secoue la tête, renfrogné, et s'approche de l'entrée. Erik se concentre et sent un type de métal qu'il ne connaît que trop bien : arme à feu.

Il y a deux flics derrière la porte. Il se précipite sans faire un bruit et attrape la poignée du fauteuil de Charles pour le retenir, avant de lui murmurer :

« Ce sont deux policiers. Un mot sur moi et je te jure que Raven en pâtira. Tu me comprends ? N'ouvre pas ta putain de bouche, acquiesce. »

Charles se fige complètement et ses petites mains se serrent sur ses accoudoirs. Il lui faut quelques secondes avant de faire un signe positif de la tête. Erik le libère et attend derrière la porte alors que Charles l'ouvre. Il observe son visage pendant qu'il parle aux flics. Charles est très bon acteur. Il sourit pour les accueillir, semble réellement surpris quand ils lui annoncent que des voisins ont vu quelqu'un traîner dans le coin (ils disent que ça pourrait être un cambrioleur), et Charles les remercie encore et encore de l'avoir prévenu, leur promettant d'appeler les secours s'il voit le moindre comportement étrange. Ils partent enfin, et Charles ferme la porte avant de regarder en direction d'Erik. Quand leurs yeux s'accrochent, Erik ignore la douleur sourde dans son estomac.

« Écoute-moi et ne fais pas un bruit. »

Il se concentre et fond les freins du fauteuil de Charles pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il se penche pour le soulever, le prenant dans ses bras. Charles est si froid au toucher que ça lui en brûle presque la peau. Il évite son regard et le dépose sur l'une des chaises en bois du salon avant de la tirer jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Il retourne à la cuisine, où il enlève complètement son bleu de travail, le laissant en débardeur et pantalon de jogging. Il attrape ensuite la corde qu'il garde en permanence dans son sac puis revient attacher Charles à la chaise. Il fait un nœud autour de ses deux poignets et ne prend pas la peine d'en faire de même avec ses chevilles fines. Charles ne se débat absolument pas. Même en fauteuil, il pourrait crier, utiliser ses mains. Il pourrait même utiliser ses pouvoirs. Mais il écoute juste Erik et ne bouge pas, ne parle pas. Erik aimerait presque qu'il fasse quelque chose. Pourquoi tout est si bizarre, ce soir ? Il secoue la tête – rudement – et dit, sans regarder l'homme qu'il vient d'attacher.

« Je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé, puis je te mettrai au lit. Tu prendras deux des somnifères que j'ai vu trainer dans ta cuisine et tu ne sentiras rien. Je te le promets. »

Ce n'est qu'un job, Lehnsherr. Rien qu'un job.

Il acquiesce sèchement pour se donner un peu de courage, lorsque la voix de Charles résonne.

« Pourquoi as-tu tant besoin d'argent ? »

Il inspire par le nez et a besoin d'un moment avant de reprendre, leurs yeux ancrés dans les siens.

« Tu ne veux clairement pas me tuer. Du moins, pas par conviction personnelle. Et comme je suis absolument certain de ne t'avoir jamais rencontré auparavant, quelqu'un te l'a demandé. La manière avec laquelle tu as tout organisé… Tu y as beaucoup réfléchi. Tu es un professionnel. Tu es payé pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? S'il te plait, dis-moi juste pourquoi tu as besoin de l'argent. »

Dégage de là et va tourner le putain d'écrou, Lehnsherr, pense si fort Erik que ça lui fait mal.

Il expire. Doucement. Régulièrement. Erik ne trouve plus aucune comparaison pour les yeux de Charles, car rien en ce monde n'est si honnête et ensorcelant. Sa voix est calme et peut-être un peu râpeuse quand il lui dit :

« Parce que ma mère est mourante et que je dois faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Elle a un cancer – cancer du sein. C'est… mauvais, comme toujours. Nous n'avons pas d'argent, pas de mutuelle. On vivait en Allemagne jusqu'à ce que mon père se fasse abattre par des skinheads, une nuit. J'avais vingt-et-un ans. C'était horrible. Ma mère a presque perdu la tête. Alors son frère nous a accueilli à Boston, nous avons tout abandonné pour venir vivre aux Etats-Unis. Tout ce que je gagne va pour elle. Je ne peux pas la voir souffrir, la voir mourir, Charles, je ne peux pas. J'ai besoin de cet argent. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes, mais je dois faire ça. »

 _Et je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. Dis-le, Lehnsherr. Dis-le._

Il le regarde un peu plus longtemps et acquiesce. Les lèvres de Charles sont légèrement entrouvertes, il marmonne, les yeux brillants de larmes qu'il est trop fier pour accepter, et Erik s'agenouille automatiquement pour pouvoir l'entendre. De si près, tout ce qu'il peut voir sont les taches de rousseur sur le visage de Charles, ses lèvres pulpeuses et ses yeux humides qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de trouver fascinants.

« J'ai beaucoup d'argent… » chuchote Charles, à peine audible, souriant malgré la douleur que cela semble entraîner.

Erik met ses deux mains sur les bras du fauteuil et continue de le regarder. Bien sûr, Charles est extrêmement riche, bien plus que ce que McCarey compte lui donner au final, mais il a déjà reçu la moitié de la somme et Charles appellera certainement les flics avant la banque si Erik le libère. Il attend mais Charles ne finit pas sa phrase, alors Erik chuchote à son tour :

« Pourquoi me donnerais-tu de l'argent ? »

« Pour que tu protège Raven. Pour être là pour elle, veiller sur elle. C'est une femme fantastique, elle mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux. »

Les larmes ont maintenant envahi ses joues et il halète doucement, essayant vainement de garder son calme. Erik demande, la voix aussi douce qu'une caresse :

« Pourquoi ne m'offres-tu pas cet argent pour te laisser la vie sauve, plutôt ? »

Cette fois-ci, les lèvres de Charles se scellent, et Erik prend appui sur ses talons. Il frissonne lorsqu'il comprend enfin qu'il fait face à un homme qui préfère la vie des autres à la sienne. Erik connaît ce sentiment. Il pensait être le seul à penser ainsi. Une vie liée à une autre, et pourtant si seule. Il le détache doucement, les oreilles si proches de la bouche dont s'échappent les sanglots que ça lui fait mal. Il le soulève une nouvelle fois, mais prend son temps pour ça. Et plus il se rapproche de la seule porte qu'il n'a pas encore ouverte, plus la tête de Charles sombre contre son torse.

Il fait bouger la poignée à l'aide de ses pouvoirs et découvre la chambre de Charles. Elle n'est pas dans les mêmes proportions que les autres pièces, n'a que deux fenêtres et une double porte qui mène à une salle de bain attenante. Il y a deux tables de chevet et une autre dans un coin. Dessus, une statuette d'un homme qui marche. Dans l'autre coin se trouvent une bibliothèque pleine à craquer et un bureau sans chaise, sur lequel repose un ordinateur portable. Erik fait asseoir Charles sur le bord du lit et sort de sa poche arrière les somnifères qu'il a pris dans la cuisine avant de s'agenouiller à nouveau devant lui. Il pose le tube orange sur la table de chevet et attrape doucement le menton de Charles pour lui relever la tête. Charles semble à la fois bourré et épuisé, les yeux gonflés par toutes les larmes qu'il retient à peine et sa bouche, tout comme ses joues, est incroyablement rouge. Erik l'observe, enregistre ses traits pendant plusieurs secondes, peut-être même plusieurs minutes, avant que la respiration de Charles ne se calme. Et lorsqu'ils sont à nouveau dans la même réalité, Erik murmure :

« Je ne veux pas te tuer. »

Charles le regarde en retour. Il avale discrètement sa salive avant de répondre sur le même ton :

« Je ne veux pas mourir. »

Erik se redresse à peine et l'embrasse. Il ferme les yeux et maintient le menton de Charles entre ses doigts lorsque leurs lèvres se touchent. Un simple baiser. Ce n'est qu'un baiser. Il sent une larme salée couler entre eux, et il sait déjà qu'il n'oubliera jamais le goût de cet instant.

Il commence à s'éloigner ; il va prendre ses affaires et partir. Peut-être qu'il quittera New York pour quelques jours même, puisqu'il n'a pas saboté le four. Mais quelque chose le retient, et ce sont les bras de Charles autour de son cou.

Erik ouvre les yeux et voit que Charles le regarde déjà. Ses yeux sont encore plus bleus que les eaux dans lesquelles Erik se noie chaque nuit.

Charles ne semble pas particulièrement sûr de lui, et n'a pas l'air perdu non plus. Il ressemble juste à quelqu'un dont Erik pourrait tomber amoureux. Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

« Reste, » murmure Charles, caressant la joue d'Erik. « S'il te plait, reste… » plaide-t-il presque, mais Erik l'embrasse immédiatement. Il ne veut pas que Charles pense qu'il restera avec lui parce que Charles le lui a demandé, alors qu'il était lui-même prêt à le supplier. « Je ne le dirai à personne, je te le promets. », la voix basse de Charles, encore et encore, le lui demande, embrassant les lèvres d'Erik.

Erik se recule légèrement, dans l'unique but de regarder Charles dans les yeux, et ce qu'il y voit ne peut pas être imité : c'est de l'honnêteté pure envahie par le chagrin. Il caresse la joue rougie de son pouce et acquiesce.

Charles expire bruyamment, acquiesce à son tour et se penche en avant pour l'embrasser à nouveau, glissant cette fois-ci sa langue entre ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus aller plus loin. Erik gémit et le pousse doucement pour qu'il s'allonge, une main retenant fermement sa chute, dans son dos. Ça fait si longtemps, pense Erik, et en même temps, c'est la première fois. C'est fantastique de pouvoir embrasser quelqu'un sans penser aux conséquences parce qu'Erik partira avant que le soleil ne se lève et cette soirée ne sera plus qu'un souvenir – pas vraiment un rêve, mais certainement pas un cauchemar non plus. Il renverra l'argent à McCarey. Il acceptera n'importe quel autre job, il s'en fout. N'importe qui sauf Charles Xavier.

Ils arrêtent de s'embrasser et Erik descend légèrement mordiller sa mâchoire et son cou, gagnant un gémissement de la part de Charles. Ses mains partent en direction de son entrejambe, mais il s'arrête juste au-dessus de son nombril et demande,

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux sentir ? »

Charles se force à cligner des yeux et mordille à peine sa lèvre inférieure avant de redresser la tête pour regarder la main sur son ventre.

« Je ne peux pas… pas grand-chose… Je ne peux pas bander. Ni éjaculer. »

« Mais est-ce que tu peux prendre du plaisir ? » demande Erik, légèrement confus.

« Oui, bien sûr, oui… » Ses mots s'essoufflent alors qu'Erik suçote tendrement sa peau, puis il finit, « Enfin, j'imagine que oui. »

Ça a le don d'arrêter Erik net. Il se redresse sur son coude pour observer Charles et il comprend.

« Tu n'as pas… »

« Non, je n'ai pas baisé depuis l'accident, » rétorque Charles sèchement (mais il se fustige plus lui-même qu'Erik) avant de détourner le regard.

Erik le fixe quelques secondes avant de faire la seule chose qui lui vient à l'esprit : il reprend ses baisers dans le cou de Charles. Il ferme les yeux et lèche la peau tendre sous sa mâchoire jusqu'à l'arrière de son oreille et ronronne presque quand il sent le délicat parfum des boucles brunes. La main de Charles atterrit dans son dos et commence à le caresser, alors Erik continue à le lécher doucement avant d'attraper le lobe de son oreille entre ses lèvres et de le sucer tendrement. Charles gémit, un son à peine audible, Erik dépose une pluie de baisers tout du long de son col avant d'atteindre son oreille gauche. Il lui fait tourner la tête avec douceur pour atteindre chaque parcelle de peau, qu'il compte bien dévorer avec une tendresse sans pitié.

Cette fois-ci, la main de Charles ne le caresse plus mais est agrippée à son débardeur blanc, alors Erik s'arrête et relève la tête pour embrasser sa joue, susurrant :

« Est-ce que ça va… ? »

Comme il n'obtient pas de réponse, il suit le regard de Charles, planté sur la statue de l'homme qui marche, sur la table en bois.

« Je la déteste, » murmure Charles, et Erik comprend immédiatement. « Je déteste l'ironie qu'elle me renvoie. J'aurais pu l'acheter moi-même, ça aurait été drôle, mais c'est un cadeau qu'on m'a fait à peine un mois avant mon élan de stupidité magistrale, quand je pensais être au-dessus de tout le monde et que j'étais capable de conduire après avoir sifflé une bouteille de vin. Maintenant, elle est là et elle me fixe toute la journée, dès l'instant où je me réveille, jusqu'à celui où je m'endors. » Il tourne doucement la tête pour regarder Erik, les yeux mouillés de larmes silencieuses et continue, « J'ai essayé de la casser. Je l'ai jetée au sol une nuit. Elle ne s'est pas cassée. Je suis brisé et elle ne l'est pas. »

Erik l'embrasse immédiatement sur les lèvres et étire une main en direction de la statuette. Il la fixe, fière et défiante, à l'opposé de la pièce, et il se concentre jusqu'à ce que le métal commence à se replier sur lui-même. Il sent le torse de Charles cogner contre le sien, plus fort, plus profondément, jusqu'à ce que la statue ait complètement fondu et ne ressemble plus qu'à une brique grise. Il tourne de nouveau la tête pour regarder Charles et embrasse son menton quand il entend une voix dans sa tête.

' _Merci.'_

Il doit ciller à deux reprises avant de comprendre que Charles a lui aussi utilisé ses pouvoirs. Le sourire d'Erik en est éclatant.

Charles attrape l'arrière de son crâne de ses deux mains et le force à redescendre pour prendre une nouvelle fois le contrôle de sa bouche. Il l'embrasse avec passion, gémissant et haletant en même temps.

'Merci', il répète et Erik réalise pour la première fois à quel point ce mot est beau. Il sent les mains de Charles passer de son dos à son torse pour enlever son haut avant qu'elles ne redescendent caresser fermement son érection, le faisant panteler. « Tu peux te déshabiller ? S'il te plait. » Charles demande contre ses lèvres.

Erik valide d'un signe de tête et obéit sans se redresser complètement. Il atteint alors la chemise de Charles et commence à la déboutonner. Il découvre un torse et des bras musclés qu'il embrasse rapidement avant d'atteindre la braguette de Charles. La main de Charles le surprend lorsqu'elle lui bloque le passage.

« Attends… » Il le caresse du bout de son nez pour maintenir son attention sur lui. « J'ai des cicatrices… »

Erik ne connaît pas encore leur état, alors il inspire avant de répondre « Moi aussi ».

Les siennes sont sur ses bras et ses jambes. Des marques idiotes du temps où son seul mantra était la colère et où tout ce qu'il connaissait comme exutoire, c'étaient ses poings contre les murs – et les autres gamins – parce qu'il ne connaissait pas mieux. Il donnerait tellement pour revenir en arrière et ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs. Il ravale sa honte et baisse doucement le pantalon de Charles. Les cicatrices qui couvrent ses cuisses sont impressionnantes. Erik ressent le besoin de les embrasser, mais elles semblent douloureuses.

' _Elles ne le sont pas. Je suis désolé, Erik, tu ne dois pas t'en rendre compte, mais tu projettes très fort tes pensées. Et je sais ce que tu ressens pour ton passé. Nous avons tous nos propres démons. J'aimerais revenir en arrière et ne jamais commencer à boire parce que je pensais que c'était cool.'_

Erik lui renvoie un faible sourire. Il caresse les marques rouges du bout de ses doigts. Ça lui prend un peu plus de temps pour regarder le membre flaccide car, même s'il sait que c'est un problème uniquement physique, c'est étrange d'être avec un homme qui ne semble pas être excité par ce qu'ils font. Il embrasse sa joue et demande, « Je peux te faire l'amour ? »

Charles frissonne à ces paroles et acquiesce avant de répondre, «Oui. Oui, s'il te plaît, oui. »

S'il te plait, dit Charles, alors que ça devrait être Erik qui supplie s'il te plait, laisse-moi t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que j'en oublie ma propre existence. S'il te plait, laisse-moi t'aimer et te faire sentir vivant à nouveau . S'il te plait, pardonne-moi pour tout ce que j'ai fait.

« Il y a des capotes et du lubrifiant dans la salle de bain. Deuxième tiroir – non, troisième, il me semble. » Il sourit, gêné par ce sujet qu'il n'a clairement pas abordé depuis longtemps.

« Ne te déshabille pas et ne bouge pas, », ordonne Erik par réflexe en se relevant.

« Je suis particulièrement doué pour ne pas bouger, » répond Charles, stoppant Erik dans son élan.

Il se retourne pour le regarder, allongé sur son lit, le visage tourné dans sa direction. Il est autant impressionné par la capacité de Charles à le déstabiliser qu'à celle de le faire rire.

« Â quoi tu penses ? » demande Charles en se caressant doucement le ventre.

« Au fait que je ne serais jamais venu te draguer si on s'était rencontré dans un bar, » confie Erik.

« Â cause du fauteuil. » Et ce n'est même pas une question.

« Oui. »

C'est la vérité, mais maintenant, Erik le connaît, il l'a fait rire et a bousculé toutes les certitudes qu'Erik pensait tenir fermement, les balayant comme un misérable château de cartes. Erik le veut. Désespérément. Il termine son voyage jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante et ouvre les tiroirs. Dans le dernier, il trouve des capotes – presque à date d'expiration, ils ont de la chance – et du lubrifiant dans une pochette en plastique qui a pris la poussière. Il ramène le tout jusqu'au lit et grimpe dessus avant de ramper jusqu'à Charles et de lui caresser le torse. « Je peux t'installer différemment ? »

Charles sourcille légèrement avant de hausser les épaules. « Oui, mais je ne peux pas me mettre au-dessus de toi. »

« Je sais, ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais. Tu me fais confiance ? » Et Erik réalise trop tard que c'était une question stupide. Ils se fixent, et aucun des deux ne bouge ni ne parle pendant dix secondes, avant qu'Erik n'approche ses trouvailles comme raison de détourner les yeux. Charles se redresse sur ses coudes pour se donner contenance.

Les mouvements qui suivent sont tellement naturels qu'ils ont peine à croire qu'ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés avant. Erik empile des coussins contre la tête de lit et fait s'asseoir Charles contre eux. Il vérifie que son compagnon est bien installé avant d'avancer légèrement son pelvis et de lui écarter les jambes. Charles grimace, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir dans cette position sans glisser. Erik n'attend pas plus et appelle à lui la statue qu'il a transformée en une brique de métal un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il la sépare en deux lorsqu'elle arrive près d'eux et enroule chacun des morceaux autour des mollets de Charles, qui le regarde, déconcerté.

« Okay, maintenant, je vais penser à ce que je compte faire avec mes pouvoirs, d'accord ? Essaie de percer mon esprit… Pour le voir par toi-même. »

« Bien, » acquiesce Charles, même s'il ne semble pas convaincu.

Erik s'agenouille entre les jambes ouvertes et fixe les deux morceaux de métal, essayant de donner un sens à ce que cela signifie pour lui de sentir et de contrôler le métal, jusqu'à ce que Charles inspire bruyamment.

« Je peux le sentir… je peux le sentir entourer mes jambes. »

« Bien, », grogne Erik, en tenant son membre qui durçit, « Tu peux les bouger ? En utilisant mes pouvoirs en étant dans ma tête, je veux dire. »

Charles le fixe, un air choqué sur son beau visage et ferme sa bouche. Il dévie alors son regard jusqu'à son mollet droit et rien ne se passe pendant presque trois minutes avant que sa jambe ne s'écarte un peu plus.

« Oh mon D- », commence Charles, mais Erik l'embrasse immédiatement. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et tient fermement son visage quand il pénètre sa bouche de sa langue comme s'il lui faisait l'amour. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça l'excite.

« C'est génial. Tu es génial, » il halète en attrapant le lubrifiant. Il a du mal à en faire sortir les premières gouttes, ça se voit qu'il n'a pas été utilisé depuis longtemps, et quand enfin le liquide glisse dans sa main ouverte, il doit continuer à appuyer pour en obtenir une quantité suffisante.

« Ça fait très longtemps, Erik…, » dit Charles, assurance totalement disparue.

« Je sais, je sais, ne t'en fais pas…, » il presse de nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Charles et fait glisser ses doigts jusqu'à son entrée. Il la caresse doucement, se retient d'y insérer un doigt immédiatement et lèche les lèvres de Charles dans une supplique silencieuse. Quand celui-ci acquiesce enfin, Erik ne remarque même pas qu'il murmure un « Merci » avant de faire entrer sa première phalange.

Charles lâche un son étouffé, sa tête se renverse en arrière et se pose contre la tête de lit, les yeux écarquillés. Erik suit le mouvement pour pouvoir continuer à fixer ses yeux magnifiques et vérifier qu'il va bien. Même s'il aimerait s'arrêter et lui laisser le temps de s'ajuster à la sensation, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire glisser son doigt lubrifié sur toute sa longueur, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse pas aller plus loin. La main de Charles s'agrippe rudement aux cheveux courts de sa nuque et Erik se fait plus petit, réflexe primitif pour lui signifier à quel point il est désolé. Mais Charles ne le gifle pas, ni n'en demande plus, alors Erik attend de le sentir se relâcher avant de bouger le doigt. Il leur faut beaucoup de temps pour préparer Charles suffisamment pour qu'ils sentent qu'aucun des deux n'aura mal. Quand Erik déroule le préservatif sur son membre, la main de Charles vient le caresser à plusieurs reprises, comme s'il voulait sentir correctement sa taille, et il en frissonne.

« Okay ? » Erik demande quand son gland entre en contact avec l'entrée de Charles.

« Oui, » celui-ci sourit brièvement, avant de se concentrer suffisamment pour utiliser le pouvoir d'Erik afin de cercler ses hanches de ses jambes.

Erik secoue la tête par réflexe, il ne réalise toujours pas que Charles est capable de faire ça, et le pénètre doucement dans un râle. Ils se figent tous les deux lorsque son gland passe difficilement le premier anneau de muscle, et les mains de Charles cessent de le toucher et de griffer son dos pour accrocher le bois de la tête de lit dans une tentative de s'agripper à quelque chose. Erik le remarque et écarte les bras pour lui attraper les mains et entrelacer leurs doigts. Charles quémande silencieusement un baiser, ouvrant la bouche, et Erik le lui accorde avec dévotion, doux et passionné, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se sentent tellement unis que la vie ne sera jamais plus pareille. Erik patiente, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ses séparent avant d'entamer un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, les yeux fixés sur son membre disparaissant entre les cuisses ouvertes. L'antre chaude et serrée autour de lui lui procure tellement de plaisir qu'il prie pour qu'il en soit de même pour Charles, parce qu'il ne peut pas vivre ça tout seul, ce serait injuste. Mais Charles gémit et resserre ses jambes légèrement, ce qui lui donne une indication plutôt favorable.

' _C'est… étrange, et tellement fort, mais c'est bon, aussi,'_ lui envoie Charles, et Erik acquiesce avant de sucer la peau de son cou.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu es en train de me faire un suçon ? » demande Charles, à haute voix cette fois-ci et Erik secoue la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je faisais, mais… » Mais _putain_ , c'est une idée qu'il apprécie de plus en plus. Laisser une marque sur le corps de Charles, le faire sien, le…

« Fais-le, » halète Charles, « Fais-le, marque moi, » ajoute-t-il. Erik resserre ses doigts si fort que ça leur fait mal à tous les deux et attrape la peau délicate du cou de Charles entre ses dents avant de la sucer encore et encore, aspirant le sang à lui, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Charles craque et qu'un cri retenu ne s'échappe de ses lèvres.

C'est tellement intime qu'Erik a l'impression de se noyer dans une conscience qui n'est pas la sienne, comme s'ils n'étaient _qu'un_. Il observe la marque sombre et la lèche avant d'ordonner, « Tourne la tête. Encore. »

Charles lui obéit de toute sa volonté et cette fois Erik mord sa peau encore plus haut, juste en dessous de son oreille, pour être sûr qu'aucun col ne pourra le cacher. Charles tremble tout du long, essayant presque de s'enfuir mais poussant principalement contre la bouche qui le dévore. Il laisse échapper un rire lorsqu'il saisit le but d'Erik, et il gémit encore une fois, le regardant avec des yeux remplis de désir.

« Tu vas jouir ? »

« Oui, » grogne Erik, augmentant le rythme jusqu'à ce que le lit grince et que la tête de lit frappe le mur. « Putain, comme j'aimerais pouvoir jouir en toi. » Il tient fermement les mains de Charles et commence à perdre pied, leurs fronts collés et leurs regards vissés.

« Viens sur moi. Jouis sur mon torse… »

« Tu… »

« Oui, _oui_ , je veux te voir, » supplie-t-il de sa voix brisée, alors Erik se retire immédiatement et enlève la capote. Il referme les jambes de Charles sans aucune douceur, les chevauche face à lui, le dos droit, et il n'a même pas le temps de se toucher que Charles l'entoure de sa main et le caresse jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne, de longs jets blancs venant toucher son ventre et son torse. Erik gronde du plus profond de sa gorge jusqu'à ce que ses poumons soient vides et que tout ce qu'il peut faire se résume à trembler de la tête aux pieds. Ses yeux sont fixés sur le corps de Charles, magnifiquement marqué par son sperme, dont une partie disparaît dans les poils surplombant son sexe mou. Charles doit très certainement comprendre ce à quoi il est en train de penser, car il attrape doucement le menton d'Erik entre ses doigts afin de lui faire relever les yeux.

« Regarde, » dit-il, sa voix cassée par tous ses gémissements éhontés, « J'ai joui aussi, à ma façon, » il se touche le torse, couvert non seulement par la semence d'Erik mais aussi par des marques rouges qui lui vont tellement bien que c'en est injuste. « Mon cou est devenu très sensible. » explique-t-il avec un doux sourire.

Erik lève la main et étale son sperme sur les tétons de Charles. Il observe sa réaction – ses yeux fascinants noircis par les pupilles – avant d'en amasser un peu sur son pouce depuis le nombril de son amant, et l'étale sur son cou, juste sous son oreille, sur le suçon le plus sombre qu'il a fait.

Charles ne cligne pas une seule fois des yeux lorsqu'il lui demande :

« Dors ici, ce soir... ? »

Erik stoppe tout mouvement à ces mots et observe ce corps qu'il a ravagé et aimé avec la même sincérité avant de répondre, « Je partirai avant que tu ne te réveille. Ce n'est pas négociable. »

Charles inspire profondément avant d'acquiescer, « D'accord. »

XXX

C'est totalement injuste qu'Erik réussisse à vraiment dormir pour la première fois depuis des années, sans avoir l'impression de se noyer.

XXX

Il se réveille à sept heures pétantes, comme chaque matin. Il a des vêtements propres dans son sac. Il va se doucher, s'habiller, attraper un café sur le chemin du boulot avant de demander à Emma comment s'est passée sa soirée. Puis il écoutera les ingénieurs parler du film ou de la série que l'un d'eux aura regardé la veille. Ensuite, il rentrera chez lui en renverra l'argent à McCarey. Il pourrait appeler son oncle pour un autre job, n'importe quoi. Après tout, c'est lui qui l'a initié à ce genre de boulot.

Il se lève et passe à la douche. Il ne ferme pas la porte, un réflexe qu'il a acquis en vivant seul, mais quand il revient dans la chambre, habillé, Charles dort toujours, sur le ventre, un bras replié contre son torse et son pouce juste sous sa bouche. Erik se demande s'il peut l'embrasser avant de partir, ou bien laisser un message. Il devrait peut-être mentionner McCarey, au cas où le nom parlerait à Charles.

Ou peut-être qu'il devrait plutôt arrêter de creuser un peu plus sa tombe, qui l'attend depuis qu'il a rencontré sa cible. Il doit partir aussi vite que possible. Il vérifie qu'il a bien tous ses effets personnels et marche en direction de la porte quand il entend un faible son provenir de l'ordinateur. Il n'était pas éteint, alors Erik vérifie qu'il n'a pas été filmé avec Charles, ou tout autre idée sordide du genre, mais le bruit vient d'un mail qu'il vient de recevoir. La fenêtre ne couvre pas totalement l'arrière-plan qui semble être un portrait, alors Erik la réduit avant de sourire lorsqu'il découvre une photo de Charles enlaçant une femme blonde, très certainement sa sœur, Raven. Charles a raison, elle est sublime, et la manière dont elle regarde son frère est pure et dévouée que c'en est touchant. Ils se trouvent devant des ruines, sous une pluie battante, leurs manteaux trempés, mais ils rient comme si c'était le plus beau jour de leur vie. Erik sourit aussi.

Il clique sur l'onglet de Chrome pour rouvrir sa messagerie, mais c'en est une totalement différente qui apparaît. Il y a peu de mails – quatre, en vérité – dans la boîte de réception, et ils viennent tous de obersee . Erik s'étouffe presque en avalant sa salive. Il s'approche de l'écran et vérifie l'identifiant de connexion. C'est écrit en toutes lettres : _leomccarey_.

Il se retourne et découvre Charles assis, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je te paierai quand même. »

Erik attrape une chaise à quelques pas de lui et la jette contre un mur, le bruit de bois brisé faisant se ratatiner Charles.

« _Putain, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, Charles ?!_ » crie-t-il si fort que sa gorge le brule.

Charles bouge sur le lit, gêné. Il ne peut de toute façon pas se lever. Il redresse les mains dans un geste qu'il espère apaisant.

« Je te paye le reste de la somme prévue, tout de suite, je te le jure. Passe-moi mon ordinateur, et je –»

« _Tu_ m'as embauché ? Tu m'as embauché pour te _tuer_ ? » Erik continue de crier, les yeux exorbités par la rage.

« _J'ai dit que j'allais te payer !_ Maintenant donne-moi mon ordinateur et dégage ! » Charles crie si fort en retour que ça les surprend tous les deux. Erik regarde le portable avant de tourner à nouveau la tête, grondant :

« C'était un des tes petits jeux ? Pauvre gamin riche qui s'ennuie et qui se fait passer pour un handicapé pour se faire baiser par un étranger qui pourrait très bien le tuer ? »

« Ferme ta gueule, Erik, _ferme ta putain de gueule_! » le menace Charles, pointant un doigt dans sa direction. « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça fait d'ouvrir les yeux, de découvrir que tu es allongé sur le sol, entouré d'inconnus qui te regardent et de comprendre que tu ne te relèveras plus jamais. De prier si fort que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar, qu'un putain de cauchemar dont tu vas te réveiller parce que ça ne peut pas être vrai. Mais ça l'est, et tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils te mettent sur une civière et t'emmènent à l'hôpital… Et tu essaie tellement de leur prouver qu'ils ont tort, mais ce n'est pas le cas et tu ne peux pas te lever, et tu ne peux plus être toi-même, plus jamais. Tu ne peux _pas_ te lever en te réveillant, tu ne peux _pas_ aller où tu veux dans la ville où tu habites, tu ne peux _pas_ regarder les gens avec qui tu discutes en face, tu ne peux _pas_ draguer quelqu'un qui te plait et tu ne peux _pas_ avoir d'érection, _juste une putain d'érection_ , » il crie comme s'il vomit une vérité qui a trop macéré à l'intérieur de son corps et Erik se sent mal.

« Alors tu – »

« J'ai entendu quelqu'un penser à un contrat que tu as fait pour lui, au parc, et oui, _oui_ , je t'ai engagé. Parce que Raven va avoir un enfant et que je ne veux pas qu'elle ait à s'occuper de moi en plus du reste. Hank a reçu la _meilleure_ offre d'emploi de sa carrière, à Londres, et il a dû la refuser car Raven lui a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas me laisser et qu'elle ne le ferait jamais. Elle mérite mieux, tellement mieux, et je ne supporte _plus_ d'être dépendant de tout le monde, je ne supporte _plus_ d'être qui je suis, et tu veux que je te dise ? Même avec les infirmières qui viennent chaque jour, même si Raven passe son temps ici, même si tous mes collègues, amis, cousins disent qu'ils comprennent, disent qu'ils sont _là pour moi_ , je ne supporte _plus_ d'être si seul. »

Ses cris sont avalés par les murs, et Charles cligne plusieurs fois, les yeux humides mais visiblement incapable de pleurer. Il se passe une main sur le visage et ordonne de sa voix brisée :

« Dégage... »

Erik inspire si profondément que c'en est douloureux, reste planté face au lit.

« Non, » s'entend-t-il dire.

« Pardon ? » demande Charles, fatigué.

« Non, je ne vais pas partir, et non, tu ne vas pas mourir. »

« Erik, j'ai – »

Il ne le laisse pas finir. Il ramasse les vêtements que Charles portait la veille avant de grimper sur le lit. Il attrape le poignet de Charles, qui tente de le dégager, et ils se battent, Erik essayant de l'habiller et Charles tentant de l'en empêcher. Erik est plus fort, bien sûr, et il boutonne rapidement sa chemise avant de le soulever et de l'emmener à son fauteuil roulant. Il en reforme facilement les freins.

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? » grogne Charles, à bout de souffle, mais Erik ne répond pas. Il fouille dans les affaires de Charles et parvient à dégoter des clés de voiture, dont il finit par en presser le bouton d'ouverture à travers tout le parking jusqu'à ce que les phares d'une voiture ne clignotent. Il installe Charles et balance presque le fauteuil dans le coffre avant de prendre le volant. Ils ne s'adressent pas la parole pendant un bon moment, pas même lorsqu'ils atteignent un hôpital où Erik pousse Charles à travers les couloirs. Quand ils entrent dans une chambre fraîche au sol jaune, ils voient une femme installée dans un fauteuil confortable, un goutte-à-goutte installé à son bras. Charles se retourne automatiquement vers Erik et le regarde avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Salut maman, » sourit Erik, ignorant délibérément la demande silencieuse de Charles. Il s'approche d'elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue et elle lui offre en retour un sourire dont seules les mères ont le secret.

« Hallo Mein Schatz. »

Elle lui frappe gentiment l'épaule et touche par réflexe l'écharpe qui entoure sa tête avant de regarder en direction de Charles, curieuse.

« Charles, voici Esther, ma mère, » lui explique poliment Erik avant de se tourner à nouveau vers elle. « Maman, je te présente Charles. Charles a failli se suicider cette nuit. »

Charles le fixe, la bouche fermement scellée avant de regarder à nouveau Esther, absolument déstabilisé par ce qui est en train de se passer.

Esther acquiesce, sourit tendrement à son fils avant de s'adresser à Charles de sa plus douce voix.

« Merci de ne pas l'avoir fait. »

Charles cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises, avant de souffler, « Je suppose que vous devriez remercier Erik pour ça… »

« Devrais-je ? Ou devrais- _tu_ ? » demande-t-elle, la voix aussi douce qu'une caresse alors qu'elle les observe tous les deux.

Erik regarde Charles. Ils y viendront, plus tard.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Mme Lehnsherr ? » chuchote-t-il, n'osant pas mentionner son cancer. Il s'est retrouvé à sa place trop souvent, à recevoir ce type de paroles creuses venant de personnes qui ne comprennent pas. Mais c'est différent venant de lui… car il les pense.

« Je vais me battre. Je ne baisserai pas les bras. Il y a trop de personnes qui comptent sur moi. »

Charles laisse un sourire triste traverser son visage, et Esther poursuit :

« On vient de se rencontrer, mais je sens que tu veux que je me batte contre cette horrible chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, » répond-t-il, et Erik le trouve tellement beau quand il est honnête.

« Et je veux que tu combatte cette horrible chose que tu traverses, toi aussi. »

« … Et que je ne baisse pas les bras, » répète-t-il.

« Précisément, » acquiesce-t-elle en souriant.

Erik leur sourit. Quand une infirmière vient vérifier son intraveineuse, ils attendent dans le couloir. Charles semble avoir regagné son calme lorsqu'il dit :

« Je paierai pour les frais médicaux. Mais elle devra être placée dans une clinique que je connais bien, qui est plus adaptée à son cas. Tu as dit que c'est un cancer du sein ? » Erik acquiesce. « Très bien, je demanderai au Docteur Ammy de s'occuper de son dossier. C'est une bonne amie, ainsi qu'une excellente oncologue. Ta mère sera entre de bonnes mains. »

Il inspire par le nez et se masse les mains pendant qu'Erik le fixe. Il demande :

« Tu as vraiment écrit un bouquin ? »

Charles doit se concentrer un instant pour se souvenir de quoi il parle. « Oui, mais il est inoffensif. C'est une réflexion sur la génétique mutante et quelques rares cas que j'ai pu étudier. »

« Je peux le lire ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, » accepte-t-il.

Erik le regarde encore longtemps avant de s'agenouiller devant lui.

« C'est un garçon ou une fille ? »

« Je te demande pardon ? » tremble la voix de Charles.

« Le bébé de Raven. »

Charles secoue lentement la tête par réflexe. Il retient une larme, trouve difficilement ses mots. « Une fille. »

« Une petite princesse, c'est mignon. Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui offrir à sa naissance ? »

Charles pince les lèvres et détourne la tête pour observer la fenêtre, avant de dire, « Je pensais à une couverture, avec ses initiales. Comme ça, elle pourrait… la garder toute sa vie, tu vois ? Un rappel que son oncle l'a toujours aimé, même avant sa naissance. »

« Quelle couleur ? » demande immédiatement Erik, afin de garder Charles concentré sur des questions qui, _oui_ , sont importantes.

« Je pensais à du jaune mais… »

Erik lui caresse doucement la joue. « Mais… ? »

Il faut quelques minutes pour que Charles tourne à nouveau la tête et le regarde. Charles caresse la joue d'Erik de sa main avant d'avouer, « Mais j'ai vu la couleur de tes yeux et je me suis rendu compte que ça devait être la même. Un gris pâle, presque bleu. On dirait la couleur de l'espoir, tu le sais ça ? »

Erik sourit et c'est tellement agréable sur son visage et dans son cœur qu'il réalise soudainement que c'est un sentiment si addictif qu'il est sûr de ne jamais s'en lasser.

« Est-ce que je peux l'acheter avec toi ? »

Charles sourit également, et même si son sourire est couvert de cicatrices qui prendront du temps à guérir et à disparaître, il va guérir. Ils le savent tous les deux.

Il se penche en avant, attrape le menton d'Erik pour le tirer à lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent, et chuchote :

« Oui. »

* * *

Et voilà. Ce fut un plaisir de traduire à nouveau le boulot formidable de SomeCoolName. Je vous conseille chaudement ses écrits.

A très bientôt !

Nalou


End file.
